Carter Hogan
Carter Hogan is an actor in the Frat City cast. He is the creator of Frat City and is best known for being King Ricardo of the North. Carter states that Frat City was originally be called Frat House, where it would be the misadventures of the servants of both the North and South. But he decided he also wanted more than just servants, which made him add more characters, such as the kings and queens, and other random characters seen throughout the series. He chose Frat City over Frat House because the North and South are two really big parts of land, and there needed to be something bigger within Frat City to make it look realistic. Frat City was officially created on June 15, 2016. Its first episode was made just 3 days later on June 18, 2016, and then released to YouTube on June 22, 2016. Frat City got it's name after fraternities. A fraternity is like a brotherhood. Frat City used to be a brotherhood between the North and South before they split up. Even though they split up, they still decided to stick with the name Frat City. Carter is a huge music and theatre fanatic. On June 19, 2017, he made his Broadway debut as part of the second annual Arts for Autism show held in the Gershwin Theatre. He states that 19 is officially his new favorite number because of it. He then did it again a year later, on June 25, 2018, making him a two-time Broadway performer. King Ricardo Carter plays as King Ricardo of the North, which is his best known role. King Ricardo wears a "The Flash" mask on his head, however in the third episode, he wore King Squishy's old hat after he sold it to a tree on Habenal Street but got nothing in return. But he did get his mask back. Around his neck is his father's snake, which he named Dorito, though it was called Jeff before it was given to him. In the first episode, he wears a red T-shirt and black athletic shorts. In the third episode, he wears a Winnipeg Jets t-shirt and aqua color mix swim trunks. In Episode One, Ricardo is first seen as a newborn with his dad's snake with him. 30 years and 4 days later, after the war that killed his parents, he is talking with Tyrone about hiring him as a new servant. Tyrone acts like a nice servant to him throughout the course of doing what he asks him to do. When Shaky Joe arrives, he and Joe get into a fight for the snake. After getting the snake back, Ricardo sends the Weird Dinosaur Thing to attack him, which then Shaky Joe then leaves. After Shaky Joe leaves, he sends his son, Prince Wayne, and his dealer Louie, to go on a mission to find where Shaky Joe is and track him down, and see if he's from the South. (That is the last part where King Ricardo is in the episode). In Episode Three, Ricardo is first in the game room with Prince Wayne, Veronica Harambe, and the servants of the North during their one hour break. Ricardo is then seen drunk when Wayne's high dealer Louie first arrives. After getting too drunk he, Wayne, and Louie pass out. Seventeen hours later, the three of them wake up again, however, Ricardo is the only one that isn't drunk anymore. He finally understands that the South wants revenge, and says that they're ready to fight. During the battle, Ricardo fights Shaky Joe, but they seem to be the only two that are actually fighting. Ricardo critically injures Shaky Joe after knocking him out. He is then knocked out by Veronica after she dumps him, and ends up in the same critical condition as Shaky Joe. Welven the Dark Spirit Welven Harris is the person who created the Deez Nuts meme. Welven appears in the second episode (the prequel), as a dark spirit who seeks destruction in areas with no lights on all over Frat City. Carter plays Welven in the second episode. Welven first appears when King Jerome turns on the lights in the quarantine closet, and they start fighting for light and dark. Welven first introduces himself when they stop. After making Jerome unconscious, he and Gandhi get into a fight. Because the people at Jerome's party start fighting back, Welven and Gandhi both lose, and are sent into the quarantine closet. Welven's last line is "King Squishy, did you say something?" when King Squishy is accidentally put in the closet. Green Mask Man Green Mask Man appears in the first episode. He is a servant of the South. He first appears when he and Shaky Joe get distracted for birthday presents. He then appears again in the servant war along with Tyrone and Spy of the South.